character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Void Termina (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|First Form= |-|Core= |-|Bird Form= |-|Reborn Soul= |-|Dark Matter= |-|Void Soul= |-|Void= Summary Void Termina (エンデ・ニル), also titled as Destroyer of Worlds or True Destroyer of Worlds and referred to as the Dark Lord by Hyness, is the main antagonist and final boss of Kirby Star Allies. It is the "Dark Lord" that Hyness and The Three Mage-Sisters worship, revived from the Jamba Heart by the former. According to Hyness, there was a book of legends that foretold the restoration of those who were masters of a matter most dark and the reawakening of Void Termina, however, it’s unknown who the creators of this book were. It's said that Void Termina was fought and sealed by four warriors who used spears of the heart. After that, unknown people wrote various scrolls about Void Termina and the seal that contained him. These people are presumed to be the ancients, the race that created the Master Crown, Lor Starcutter, the Novas, and other legendary treasures. This is evidenced by the battle with Void Termina, where his swords have hilts that look like the Master Crown, and he uses a projection of the Master Crown to fire lasers. According to the pause screen descriptions, Void Termina is reincarnated throughout the ages depending on whether negative energy or positive energy is gathered, though it is unknown if this is referring to Void Termina himself, or to the Dark Matter race in general. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Void Termina Origin: Kirby Star Allies Gender: Unknown Age: Immeasurable (Is the origin and the ancestor of everything, including time itself) Classification: Dark Lord, Progenitor of Darkness, Destroyer of Worlds, Essence of Chaos, The True Destroyer of Worlds, Astral Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Godly Physiology, Magic, Enhanced Leap, Power Fists, Shockwave Manipulation (Can create shockwaves by punching the ground and jumping into it), Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Abstract Existence (Type 3. Essence of Chaos), Avatar Creation, Large Size (Type 1), Darkness Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Transduality (Type 1. Dreams, darkness, soul, heart, chaos and possibilities are part of its substance), Beginning Embodiment, Principle Manipulation (Is the origin of everything existing in the Kirby verse, including all concepts and principles), Shapeshifting, Morality Transcendence (Has no sense of right and wrong), Portal Creation (Its awakening led to the creation of a portal to another dimension), Fusionism (Is the combination of almost every dark heart, Hyness and the three Jambastion Mages), Power Bestowal (A dark heart gave Meta Knight telekinesis and the power to manipulate rocks. Another dark heart gave King Dedede the power to increase its physical strenght), Eye Manipulation (Can create eyes in different points of its body), Smoke Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Can create two giant swords), Sword Manipulation, Sword Beam Emission, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Black Hole Physiology and Absorption (Can absorb Kirby and his friends and bring them inside its body), Acid Manipulation (Can use red drops of harmful liquid in its cocoon form), Poison Manipulation and Homing Attack (Can use strange poisonous symbols that seek onto its target), Wing Manifestation, Flight, Arrow Generation, Rainbow Manipulation w/ Rainbow Bow, Elemental Manipulation w/ its arrows, Enhanced Axemanship, Creation (Can create a giant version of the Master Crown), Mystic Object w/ the Master Crown, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Nigh-Omnipotence, Dimensional Manipulation (Can have the last four powers with the Master Crown), Energy Manipulation, Corruption (Dark hearts were able to corrupt beings across all the universe), Emotional Manipulation w/ dark hearts, Mind Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (In its fourth form, Void Termina can create shockwaves to take control of Kirby's allies and turn them against him), Damage Manipulation (If a star ally is hit by a Kirby's attack while it is under Void Termina's control, it will take increased damage), Omnidirectional Energy Waves, Danmaku, Body Control (Can freely control its own body creating fake eyes and a mouth at its will), Spike Projection, Bouncing, Blade Projection, Eye Physiology, Dark Matter Mimicry (According to its Phase 2 pause screen description, Void Termina is composed of dark energy. It also has many similarities with Dark Matter members), Destruction Embodiment, Chaos Embodiment, Tragedy Embodiment, Destruction and Total Event Collapse (Could have brought the end of everything which includes space-time and possibly all the concepts. If we consider that Void Termina is the origin of everything, it shouldn't be weird that it could destroy all the concepts), Duplication (Can create 3 clones of itself), Summoning and Black Hole Generation (Can summon miniature versions of itself that can create black holes to absorb Kirby and his allies), Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement (Can cover the land in sorrows), Despair Inducement, Liquid Manipulation (Can create a purple liquid to fill its interior), Light Manipulation (After its defeat, Void Termina creates streams of light before exploding), Stellar Attacks (After Void is defeated, it creates stellar projectiles instead of light beams before exploding), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. According to the ancient scrolls, Void Termina may come back even if its soul is destroyed and can wander the galaxy until it returns into a new existence), Size Manipulation (Can increase its size), Mirror Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Can create mirror-like objects to attack and use them to reflect its own beam), Fire Mimicry (Can turn into a giant fireball to attack its foes), Background Manipulation (When Void is using an attack in his Dark Matter form, the background and his body change to match the Dark Matter-like bosses that his attacks are referencing. When using Dark Mind’s mirror attacks, Void gets bigger and turns slightly orange while the background turns red. When using his laser attacks, Void’s body, apart from his eye, glows a bright white while the background turns blue, possibly referencing Zero), Memory Manifestation (According to an official miiverse post, Dark Matter members are able to materialize things for their memories Dark Matter clone materialized the Rainbow Sword used by Kirby. Void Termina seems to have this power too, not only because it replicated attacks from Hyness and the three Jambastion Mages, but it also created two giant swords and a copy of the Master Crown. It is very likely that these weapons were used by the Ancients in their fight against Void Termina in the past, and they were replicated from its memories. These weapons completely disappear after Void Termina's attacks because they are just memories. It is important to note that after Void Termina leaves its body, it just disappears without a trace. The Phase 2 description of Void Termina, states that the core is its true form, so it is possible that the body is the memory of an Ancient who fought Void Termina in the past). Resistance to the followings: Possession (Scaling from Dark Nebula, whom can't be possessed by Ghost Kirby), Transmutation (Immune to Kawasaki's chef ability, which can turn enemies into food) and Mind Manipulation (Has roamed the cosmos for aeons before acquiring a consciousness). Attack Potency: Multi-Universe Level (Was stated to be powerful enough to destroy everything and to bring the end of all tomorrows, meaning it wouldn't have destroyed just physical universes, but space-time as well. In the official Kirby Star Allies site, it is mentioned that Kirby should save the universe, further supporting Void Termina being a threat to everything. The Kirby verse has showed to contain multiple universes: the Real World, the Mirror World was stated to be [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby_%26_The_Amazing_Mirror#Story a parallel universe and contains galaxies and stars], Kirby Right Back at Ya's universe Kirby Right Back at Ya is canon because it appears in Kirby's Dream Collection and in the [https://imgur.com/a/OwoS4 Kirby 20th Anniversary Encyclopedia. In the anime, Kirby is a star warrior, Nightmare is the leader of the Nightmare Enterprises etc.-- All of these things aren't mentioned in the games, so it is safely to list Kirby Right Back at ya as a different timeline] and 5 parallel dimensions from the "Heroes in Another Dimension" mode contain multiple galaxies, nebulae and stars, and have been described as parallel dimensions, meaning they contain a space-time continuum as well.-- Magolor's dimension and Marx Soul's dimension aren't included because they were destroyed after the defeat of their creators.-- Aside from these universes, we have other dimensions containing stars, such as Sphere Doomers' dimensions and Seventopia, but it is uncertain if they should be considered as Low 2-C dimensions rather than 4-A. Even if we don't consider those dimensions, we have at least eight separated universes with their own space-time continuum, solidifying Void Termina's tier. In addition, Void Termina was implied to be the strongest enemy Kirby has ever faced, making it stronger than Soul of Sectonia, who absorbed 4 miracle fruits and is 4 times stronger than Hypernova Kirby, whose ability has been described as a "Big Bang" in the Japanese version of the pause menu in Kirby Planet Robobot and than Dark Mind, whom can control and warp the whole mirror world and is stronger than both Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Void Termina is also the origin of everything existing in the Kirby verse) Speed: Inaccessible (Was about to destroy everything, including time and space, meaning it is able to move in a Void. Its Phase 1 description states that Void Termina's symphony of emptiness can bring the end of all tomorrows; this means that Kirby couldn't have seen another day tomorrow if he hadn't stopped Void Termina. Thanks to this, we know that Void Termina could have destroyed all dimensions in less than a day, so it is necessary for it to have this speed in order to move across all the dimensions in that period of time), possibly [[Nigh-Omnipresence|'Nigh-Omnipresent']] (It was stated that Void exists in all dimensions. However, it is unknown if that means that there is a single Void with avatars in every dimension or multiple Voids who exist as separated beings) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can lift two giant swords and move them at very high speed), likely Infinite Striking Strength: Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universe Level (Being Kirby's mightiest foe, it should be superior to Marx Soul, Dark Mind and Soul of Sectonia) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal (Dark hearts were able to corrupt beings across all the universe), possibly Multi-Universal (Could have destroyed all the universes and dimensions) Standard Equipment: Two giant swords, a giant copy of the Master Crown Intelligence: Mindless (Has roamed the cosmos for aeons without a consciousness), will eventually become Below Average (Cannot distinguish right from wrong and is born only to bring destruction) Weaknesses: Void Termina showed to be weak against positive emotions, just like other Dark Matter members. In fact, it is the only boss who can be damaged by Friend Hearts, maybe because it was born from the total absence of care. Void Termina was also defeated in the past by four heroes, who used four spears of the heart, weapons powered by positive emotions. NOTE: Credit to Kirby Wiki for the summary and to Astronomic for the background picture. I would also like to thank Eficiente and Meteorz for some of the informations used here. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 2